


Always

by NotSoHumanAnymore



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHumanAnymore/pseuds/NotSoHumanAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swooping. Swaying. Like waves. A soft tune sung from gentle lips. So sweet. So innocent. Always singing. Such a beautiful song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while listening to the jellyfish song. Hate myself just a little more now. Follow me on tumblr at revealingmeandmyself.tumblr.com

Swooping. Swaying. Like waves. A soft tune sung from gentle lips. So sweet. So innocent. Always singing. Such a beautiful song.

Fingers in his hair. Still moving lips pressed to his forehead. Always singing. Strong arms around him. Smooth skin against his own. A steady thrum in his ear.

The lips moved. Sliding down. Touched his nose. His lips. Still singing. Always singing. Sounds melting into each other. Like waves. Curling into one another. Crashing onto the shore. Breaking. Sparking.

Cracking skin. Burning flesh. Exposed metal Nothing held together. Broken tunes. Still sweet. Still beautiful. Still perfect. But broken. Fading. In and out. Sparking. Not right. Broken.

His fault. All his fault. He didn't have to save him. He didn't have to fight. He was already breaking. He was already beyond repair. 

And yet he still sang. Always singing. His lullaby. His song. The jellyfish song.

A beautiful smile. Still singing. Always singing. Saying his name. Calling him master. So sweet. So innocent. So beautiful.

Three words. And his name. Rain. An umbrella. Lips against his. Soft pitter patter. Quiet sounds. A beautiful voice. Always singing.

I love you.

\-----------

Aoba reached out for a presence but he touched nothing. Fresh tears slid down his already damp cheeks. A sob caught in his throat.

Rain beat steadily on his empty roof. It filled the silence. And as the dream faded, so did the memory of the song. The jellyfish song. He couldn't even remember how it went.

He rolled over. Who was he kidding? There was no one on his roof. No one to sing to him. No one to drive him crazy. No one to make him sick with worry. No one to say those words. I love you.

There were no happy endings.


End file.
